Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by dark-sabry
Summary: El misterio empieza.. Voldemort ah vuelto.. mas grande.. y mas fuerte.. que nunca.. ¿como hará Harry para detenerlo? Review plis, HHr TERMINADO. Secuela: Harry Potter y la antorcha de fuego verde
1. Default Chapter

Bienvenidos a mi versión del 5º libro, es un H/Hr

**Harry Potter y La orden del Fénix**

CAPITULO 1: EN PRIVET DRIVE

El día más caluroso del verano hasta el momento, estaba llegando a su fin y un silencio adormecedor reinaba sobre las casas grandes, de formas rectangulares de la calle Privet.  
  
La única persona que quedaba en la calle era un muchacho, recostado sobre una mata de flores, en la entrada de la casa número 4. 

Harry Potter entro , luego de ver el ocaso, a la cocina y se sentó en su lugar, esperando la cena.

Tía petunia sirvió 2 kilos de fideo en el plato de Dudley y dos fideos en el de Harry. Este termino rápidamente su escasa y miserable sena, sintiendo mas hambre del que antes tenia. Le faltaban 2 días para su cumpleaños y no tenia tortas siempre se las daban en esa fecha. Subió a su habitación y miro a Hedwig preguntándose que gusto tendría, y imaginándose en el lugar de ella, un tentador poyo al espiedo. Hedwig debió haber notado eso, por que chillo, y lo volvió a la normalidad, sin darse cuenta, estaba sujetando la navaja que Sirius le regalo y había abierto la jaula. Rápidamente pidió perdón a Hedwig y pensó que ya alucinaba.

Se acostó en la cama, y , acunado por la suave brisa que venia de la ventana abierta, se quedo dormido. Empezó a soñar, estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, en Hogwarts, estaba solo. Frente a el había poyos, asados, cordero, patatas cocidas, al horno, en puré, también , coloreando la gran mesa y centralizándolo todo, había una fuente, de donde manaba toda clase de gaseosas y jugos, entre los filetes y las costillas, había ensaladas de todo tipo. Cuando estuvo demasiado lleno como para seguir comiendo, Encontró en la mesa los postres, Estaba lleno de helados, levitadotes, con nueces, con almendras, con chips de chocolate, de todos los gustos, entre estos estaban grandes bandejas de cristal llenas de bombones de chocolate, rellenos de una muy suave mus , que se derretía el la boca, de ese mantecol dulce pero no mucho, característico de los bombones... también había de caramelo dulce y liquido que te reconfortaba el alma... "esto es vida" pensó...

Despertó cuando terminaba su segundo plato de pastel de dulce de leche almendrado, cubierto de hojaldre y relleno con mus de vainilla. "¿por que los sueños con voldemot se hacen realidad y los de cosas como aquella no?" pensó con fastidio. Escucho un ruido... un leve y escalofriante viento congelo sus venas y erizo su piel. Dos figuras entraron por la ventana, Harry no pudo distinguirlas, pero si embargo, pudo escucharlas. 

- vistes cariño, el esta bien, esta dormido... 

- si... casi me muero con lo que le paso el año pasado...

- Tal vez no te hallas enterado mi cielo, pero ya as muerto.

- A, si...

Harry se durmió, abrasado por las voces de esas personas que tanto quería.

- Es hora de ejecutar el plan, esos magos se arrepentirán de ser amigos de Potter

-Pero mi Lord, Ellos no tienen sangre muggle, por que...

- Por que son amigos de Potter colagusano, ya te lo dije, ¿es que quieres defenderlos? Pues bien, aquí va un recordatorio, para asegurarte de que lado están tus lealtades, ¡crucio! 

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

El grito de Petigrew y el dolor de la cicatriz lo despertaron, pero no estaba solo...

- Harry, Despierta, los Weasley están en peligro

- ¿que? ¿quien?

- Harry somos nosotros, tus padres, queríamos advertirte, los Weasley están en peligro...

- OH cielos, estoy muy lejos, jamás llegaré ...- pero no termino la frase, ya estaba allí.

- Buena suerte Harry ,sol, te queremos- y ellos, sus padres, desaparecieron. A su lado encontró su varita, la tomo.

Entro corriendo a la madriguera y...

***************

Hola!! si estas aquí es por que soportaste mi fic jeje, pues mira, si querés verlo terminado, anda a www.mundodehechizos.ar.vg donde esta completísimo, incluso la continuación. El problema aquí es que no entiendo mucho inglés por lo que creo que me retrasaré hasta saber como agregar capis, etc. Por favor si me dejan un review diciéndome como les estaré muy agradecida, e incluso podré subir todos los capitulos. Mi e-mail es sabrinamperez@uolsinectis.com.ar 


	2. Terror en la madriguera

Hola.. mm de nuevo ..ejem... Bieeen, primero que nada:

1- ¬¬' yo NO soy Rowling, ya dejen de pedir autógrafos.. ¬¬' que el papel y la tinta no son baratos ¬¬'

2- ¡¡Review pliss!! (sabry pone su mejor cara de cordero degollado) ^.^'

**CAPITULO 2: TERROR EN LA MADRIGUERA**

Había muchos mortifagos dentro, también estaba Lord Voldemort, Mirando a la señora Weasley que desesperada, intentaba salvar a sus hijos, El señor Weasley Estaba amordazado contra la chimenea. Todos se giraron al escuchar el azote de la puerta. Los mortifagos lo miraron y se volvieron a los Weasley. Voldemort solo pronuncio mas su sonrisa. Harry se adelanto y se puso frente a el, cara a cara, Ron, Los gemelos y los demás Weasley lo miraron Asombrados

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver Voldemort, la cosa es conmigo

- OH Harry, mi estimado Harry,¿como has llegado aquí? - Voldemort rió con esa voz fría y penetrante que te congelaba los sentidos...

- No tienes porque atacarlos a ellos, yo soy lo que quieres

como toda respuesta, Voldemort elevo a Ginny Hasta el techo y la dejo ahí, la señora Weasley se puso a sollozar.

-suelta a Ginny

- no vale nada, así que no soltare a la mocosa

- para mi vale 100 veces lo que tu para tus mortifagos

- ¿y, Harry? ¿Que harás por ellos?- Dijo - No puedes Hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts o te expulsaran.

Era cierto, pero, su varita había aparecido a su lado, Lo que significaba que sus padres querían que lo hiciera.

- Quiero un duelo.

Voldemort Rió, rió tan fuerte que Harry quedo aturdido unos momentos, era la risa mas triste , fría y llena de odio, que podía oír jamás.

- ¡No Harry, no!- Grito la señora Weasley- Te lastimara...

- ¡Silencio!- Sonó la atronadora voz del señor oscuro. 

- No importa señora Weasley- Se giro hacia Voldemort, sus caras estaban a veinte centímetros, mas o menos, Harry tenia una expresión impenetrable y decidida en la cara, y Voldemort una mirada seria, fría, atronadora como su voz... 

- Si así lo quieres Harry, así será. 

- Pero debes liberar a los Weasley 

- Deacuerdo... Me encantara por fin derrotar al famoso Harry Potter.- liberus- dijo, la cuerda que ataba al señor Weasley , desapareció, y Ginny callo al suelo.- Todos afuera- ordenó- ustedes También Weasleys. 

- Pero... por favor... no lastime a Harry...el es solo un chico...

- Señor Weasley ¿no?, pues vera, este no es asunto suyo.

-pero...¿ no quiere luchar conmigo?

-Arthur...

- usted se calla o los mato a todos. Todos afuera.

*****

Bieeen.. este... ¿que iva a decir? ¡ah, sip! este cap fue dedicado con las mejores intenciones a la única persona que me explico como subir el cap: Adriana.


	3. El duelo

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!! denuevooooooooooooooo!!!

sub1- Cállate y empieza con el fic..¬¬' 

sub2- Hay que antipática ^.^ yo PREFIERO ser dulce.. surte un mejor efecto..

sub1- vete con tu dulzura a otra parte o vomitare en tus zapatos..

sub2- amm, en realidad, tome prestados los tuyos ^.^

Sabry- Ya cállense..!

Bien como siempre...

1- YA LES DIJE QUE DEJEN DE PEDIR AUTÓGRAFOS ¡¡¡¡DIOX!!! AL PRINCIPIO ESTUVO BUENO, PERO LAS BOLETAS DE PAPEL Y TINTA ¡¡YA TIENEN DEMASIADOS CEROS!!

2- SÓLO SEGUIRÉ SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA SI RECIBO UN REVIEW (SI, LOS ESTOY CHANTAJEANDO) PERO SI LA QUIEREN VER COMPLETA CON SUS 22 CAPÍTULOS TERMINADITA, MI WEB ES www.mundodehechizos.ar.vg (ESPACIO DE PUBLICIDAD ^.^)

CAPITULO 3: EL DUELO

Voldemort salio primero, detrás fue Harry, luego los Weasley, y por ultimo los mortifagos. Voldemort se coloco en medio del patio y lo miro. Cuando Harry estuvo frente a el, a escasos metros, dijo:

- señores, que empiece el duelo- ambos apuntaron al otro

-¡IMPERIO!

-¡impedimenta!- 

La combinación no tardo en dar efecto. Del Imperio no le llego nada, pero parte del impedimenta le llegó a los dos. rayos rojos y verdes estallaban en el cielo, pero la mejor parte del espectáculo fueron los dos personajes que se miraban con odio en el centro de un gran circulo. Uno ( Harry) parecía de 16 años, aunque tuviera solo 15, pero Voldemort parecía de no mas de 20, desde que había renacido, se veía tan joven, como en el diario de Riddle. 

Harry aprovecho la distracción y empezó a conjurar un ¡petrificus totalus! Que casi alcanza a Voldemort, Pero este se dio cuenta, lanzo un escudo, y luego 

- no juegues conmigo Potter, un recordatorio, para que sepas que no se juega, con lord Voldemort. - ¡¡crucio!!- El hechizos dio de lleno en Harry, Que empezó a retorcerse y gritar en el suelo, el ardor era insoportable, y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. Vislumbro a Ron , hundido en la desesperación, con los ojos rojos, y a punto de gritar, a Ginny, llorado a mares, casi desmayándose, los gemelos, bancos como el papel, miraban aterrorizados a Harry, que se retorcía ante sus ojos, intentando defenderlos, y los señores Weasley, mirando todo con una desesperanza, ver así a la familia Weasley lo decidió, no iba a gritar ni a derramar una lagrima por culpa de el, con el dolor rompiéndole los huesos se paro, temblando completamente y con mucho esfuerzo, y grito:

-¡¡¡Expellarmus!!!- Voldemort miro asombrado la escena, pero se recupero enseguida y dijo

-¡imperio!- Harry se sintió flotando, libre de dolor, quería vivir vivir así por siempre..." Ríndete.. sólo ríndete.." sonó una voz en su cabeza, como el año pasado. di "no por piedad" "no lo haré," sonó una voz mas atrás "sólo ríndete y todo terminará"

- ¡¡¡¡No. no lo haré!!!!- grito, el dolor volvió

-¿no lo harás ah? Muy bien, veras Harry, quiero enseñarte los modales que no tienes, es que no entiendes ¿no? Harry, no hay bien ni mal, solo hay poder, y aquellos suficientemente fuertes para obtenerlo, te haré solo una vez mas esta pregunta, ¿ quieres pasarte a mi lado?, ¿o quieres estar con ese amante de los muggles, Dumbledore y esta familia de debiluchos magos?¡ te pasaras a mi lado?

- ¡¡¡nunca!!!- grito tan fuerte que la cicatriz casi le parte la cabeza. Hizo tal esfuerzo, que se sintió como viajando con polvos flu.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- Ron corrió hacia el, que estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero ya se estaba elevando, lo ultimo que vio, fue a los mortifagos rodeando a los Weasley 


	4. Hogwarts

Hola de nuevooooooo!!

Gracias Ady por decirme lo de los anonymus.. ¿pero dónde esta? no lo encontré .. jeje

Bueno.. notas:

1- NOOOOOOOO SOY ROWLING ¿ENTIENDEN? ¿COMO LES METO ESO EN LA CABEZA..?¡¡ YA PARECEN FUDGE!! NO DOY MÁS AUTÓGRAFOS...YA TUVE SUFICIENTES GASTOS.. ¿Y QUIEN PAGA..? ¡¡PERO SI SOY YO!!

2- Dejen Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!

**CAPITULO 4: HOGWARTS**

De pronto aterrizo en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, allí, vio Dumbledore Levantarse, y correr hacia el como un atleta, y a los demás profesores...

- Harry ¿estas bien?

- ¿los señores Weasley?¿donde están?- pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, 

con un ruido seco, todos los Weasley cayeron a su lado

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- Dijo Ron, y lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo estrangula. -¡¡¡gracias!!!

cuando Ron lo soltó, Ginny se le acerco y lo abrazo, el se puso colorado, y la risa mezclada con las lagrimas resonó en todo el lugar.

- gracias- dijo ella

- no fue absolutamente nada- dijo un poco incomodo, por la situación.

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero, ¿por que no se instalan el la torre Gryffindor?, así, pueden besar...digo pasar... el resto de las vacaciones aquí, la madriguera ya no es segura- Dijo Dumbledore un poco avergonzado.

- De acuerdo.

- Harry, Debo hablar contigo. 

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron frente a la gárgola.

- mus de vainilla con brillos de meigas.- La gárgola se abrió y entraron en el despacho, 

Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio y le ofreció asiento.

- Mira Harry, El ministro no sabe si expulsarte, o darte la orden de merlín, por salvar a los Weasley, así que, me dejaron la decisión a mi. No elegiré ninguno de los dos y Haré como que nada paso. Pero ahora, cuéntamelo todo. 

Harry le contó a Dumbledore todo lo que paso y luego, el director dijo, 

- No puedo pedirte que me prometas que no te enfrentaras a Voldemort, por que lo harás muchas veces mas, es tu destino. En cambio te pediré que me prometas que no te arriesgaras, durante tu estadía en Hogwarts.

- Se lo prometo señor- Dijo , pero sabia, que esa promesa no se cumpliría.

- una pregunta mas, profesor

-¿si?

-¿como hice para transportarnos a Hogwarts, si se supone que es imposible?

- no lo se Harry, sinceramente, no lo se. Pero tengo una teoría, creo que deseabas tanto alejar a los Weasley y a ti, del peligro, que las barreras que obstruían el paso, se rompieron para ti, eso supone que ya están en su lugar de nuevo, pero, técnicamente, es imposible.

Bajo hasta la sala de Gryffindor, y allí encontró a Ginny y Hermione, mirando un álbum de fotos. Ellas no notaron su presencia así que, sin hacer ruido, se acerco por detrás del sillón y miro las fotos, se quedo asombrado al ver que una era de el, en bata de baño, con el pelo mojado, seguramente por que se acababa de bañar. No recordaba haberse sacado esa foto. Noto que ese era el centro de atención de las chicas, y en su interior se puso algo colorado.

- Guau Ginny, la verdad es que lo... capturaste aquí.- dijo Hermione 

- Esta foto es la que mas me gusta, claro que tengo otras-

- ¿como se las sacas? Harry parece no darse cuenta. 

- Bueno...- Dijo Ginny algo nerviosa- no le cuentes a nadie, pero, a veces me meto, con un hechizo de invisibilidad, cerca de el, y le saco fotos.

-¿ y no se da cuenta?

- no, supongo que no, nunca me dijo nada.

- la verdad se ve muy bien aquí.

- hay si, pero como me costo entrar al baño sin que se diera cuenta

-¡¡¡¿lo espiaste?!!!

- oh, no, cuando se sentía que la ducha se apagaba, lo esperaba un momento para que se secara y luego entraba. 

-mmm, ¿tienes una foto igual a esta?

- si, ¿por?

- ¿me la darías?

- Hermione...¿no te gustara HARRY, no?

-ah, este... no pero por supuesto que no- Este se sintió un poco afligido, sin saber por que- ¿y a ti?

- Ah, en verdad, si Hermione.

- ¡¿si?! 

- Te dije que si. Bueno, ¿vamos a buscar esa foto?

- Si, porfa.

Las chicas subieron, y , como supuso Harry, fueron a buscar la foto de el. Todavía estaba algo rojo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron lo observaba con una cara de furia en el.

****

review plisss!!


	5. La pelea con Ron

La cháchara de siempre: reviews y nada de autógrafos.

**CAPITULO 5: LA PELEA CON RON**

- Hasta a Hermione le gustas- dijo el con una sonrisa forzada, que puso nervioso a Harry. Era exactamente la misma que el año pasado, cuando ellos se habían peleado.

- No se de que Hablas- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

- Tu mismo la oistes Harry, Quiere tu foto, Le gustas, valla...- y murmuro algo incomprensible

- ¿Y? que tiene, ya se le pasara, esta confundida...

- no, no lo esta, y tu lo sabes, tienes a Mirtle, Ginny, y no creas que no he visto como las chicas de sexto te miran. Pero Hermione es el colmo.

- Ron...

- ¡petrificus totalus!

Harry quedo allí, inmovilizado Y estuvo así un cuarto de hora hasta que...

- Harry ¿ que te paso?- pregunto Hermione- Ah, ya veo, ¡finite incantatem!

-ah, gracias 

- ¿ me vas a decir que paso?

- Bueno, estábamos discutiendo con Ron y el me, me...

- te congelo

- Si

- ¿ y se puede saber de que discutían?

- ah, este...- dijo Harry poniéndose colorado- Pues de ti

- ah, ya veo...- dijo poniéndose colorada ella también- deja que te ayude a levantarte- agarro a Harry del brazo, lo levanto un poco, casi Hasta arriba, pero se tropezó con el pie de él y se cayeron. Era una escena muy embarazosa, por que, Harry se cayo arriba de ella, sobre el sillón, , Hermione quedo bajo sus brazos y los 2 primeros botones de su blusa se habían desabrochado. En ese momento entro Ginny

- ¡¡¡¿¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO??!!!- dijo mirando a Hermione con cara entre enojo y celos- ¿que es lo que pretenden ?

- Hay no Ginny espera, no seas mal pensada

- ¿¿QUE HACEN??- este era Ron

- Esperen, dijo Harry levantándose forzosamente- no entienden

- oh, yo creo que entiendo perfectamente

- no, no seas mal pensado - dijo Hermione abrochándose la blusa, nos caímos

- si seguro- dijo Ginny

- vamos Hermanita, creo que interrumpimos aquí.

- Esperen...- pero ya se habían ido, Harry miro a Hermione- ¿ups?

- Harry, tenemos un problema. 

-¿ habrán pensado que...?

- creo que si

En ese momento los dos se largaron a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte, que McGonagall entro alarmada

-¿que pasa aquí?-

- oh nada profe, nada. 

cuando McGonagall se fue Harry dijo

- iré a convencer de la verdad a Ron

- y yo a Ginny. 


	6. La selección

La cháchara de siempre: reviews y nada de autógrafos.

**CAPITULO 6: LA SELECCIÓN**

Faltaba solo un día para el comienzo de las clases. Habían ido con Dumbledore a comprar el material, y ahora estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa Gryffindor. 

- ¿no están emocionados con el comienzo de las clases?-Dijo Hermione

Ron la miro con cara de aburrido

- Hermione, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿puedes dejarnos en Paz???!!!! Has dicho eso toda la semana.

- ¿tu que opinas Ginny?- Dijo Hermione

- No lo sé, lo bueno será que entraremos de nuevo en el bullicio del colegio, a decir verdad, cuanto mas ruido, mas calmo para mi.

- mmm- respondió Hermione dudativa. - Si... Los compañeros...Los amigos- dijo Pensativa- Deberíamos descansar ahora, después no podremos.

- ¿¿¿y que demonios estamos haciendo??? -Bramo Ron con furia contenida

- He he he, calma Ron, Hermione no te ha Hecho nada, pones en juego el destino de la amistad.- dijo Harry

- Si, lo siento Hermione

- mas vale que así sea

-¿Harry, quisieras acompañarme a la lechucearía?- Pregunto Ginny dudativamente

Harry miró a Ginny asombrado, Ginny, que siempre había tenido vergüenza de estar con el, lo estaba invitando, Sintió que alguien le empujaba (Ron)

-Si quieres..-dijo Ginny apenada. 

-eh...Si, vamos

Siguió a Ginny a través del agujero del retrato, y se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a la lechucearía.

-¿adonde vamos?

-ya lo veras

La siguió hasta la sala anterior del despacho de Dumbledore, nunca había estado ahí, era un cuarto chiquito, y vio que Ginny se dirigió a un rincón, la siguió, y asombrado, vio un león dorado, diminuto, dibujado en la pared, La niña lo miró

- ¿Puedes abrir esto?

-Lo intentare- Miro el león, y hubiese jurado que el animal Rugía, -ábrete-dijo mirando fijamente al diminuto ser. De su boca salio un gruñido áspero, y un túnel apareció de la nada.

- Bien, otro día volvemos, solo quería comprobar que podías...abrirlo... ¿sabes lo que es no?

- La verdad no

- Creo que va a algún lugar perteneciente a Gryffindor.

-ah...

-ahora volvamos, se Hace tarde, y mañana vienen todos.

-Deacuerdo.

3 horas después, se durmió.

Despertó tarde en la mañana del 1 de septiembre, a las 11 en punto, supuso que a esa hora estarían subiendo al tren sus compañeros, bajo a desayunar, y se encontró con que Dumbledore anunciaba 

- Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, y se percato de que bajaba- ha ,harry, siéntate - dijo señalándole la única silla vacía- a esta hora, todos los alumnos, menos los que ya están aquí, se dirigen hacia acá, , así que, prepárense para recibirlos a todos, y buen día.

Harry Hermione Ron y Ginny, se sentaron en las escaleras a la hora adecuada a esperar a los otros, Era un día soleado, y estaba llegando a su fin. Justo en el mismo momento en que el sol terminaba de ocultarse, las carrozas con lo demás alumnos llegaron, De la primera bajaron Un grupo de Slytherin, que los miraron con desprecio. Luego fueron llegando Ravenclaws de todos lados, y Harry vislumbro a Cho, que lo miraba de una forma rara. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada por ella como antes...

Luego llegaron Hufflepuff y Gryffindor y todos fueron al gran salón.

Hola alumnos- dijo Dumbledore- Primero empecemos con la ceremonia de selección y luego les diré algunas palabras. Si tiene la bondad, profesora McGonagall...

La profesora entró seguida de una hilera de alumnos. Ellos miraron el sombrero, que se rasgo y empezó a cantar:

- Puedes tener bonitos sombreros

De pieles, de gamuza y de cueros

Solo quisiera decirte 

que yo soy mejor que ellos

porque yo decidiré 

tu destino ideal

en que casa debes estar

puedes llegar a ser un Hufflepuff

donde son siempre leales

o tal vez serás un Gryffindor

La justicia y valentía de allí son.

Slytherin podrás ser

si eres astuto y bribón

o un Ravenclawn serás

si eres estudión.

Y ahora pruébame que no te comeré

y en que casa estarás decidiré.

Harry aplaudió con los demás, y dirigió una mirada a todos lo chicos que iban a cursar primero:

- Virginia Jhonson- Una niña negra con ojos verdes se sentó en la butaca

- Gryffindor- anuncio el sombrero enseguida

La niña se saco el sombrero y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa, que había estallado en aplausos.

Angelina la abrazo, y la felicito, y Harry supuso que era su hermana.

- Tom Boot

-Slytherin

y así siguió la selección hasta que finalmente termino con Michael Grots para Ravenclawn.

- Ahora- Dijo Dumbledore- Les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensa: es de nuevo Remus Lupin. (¬¬' tan típico)

Se escucho un muy fuerte aplauso departe de todos menos Slytherin.

- A comer

La mesa se lleno de exquisitos manjares, desde patas de pollo, hasta papas al horno. Comieron de Todo y luego se dedicaron a los postres budines de leche, de frutilla, bombones de caramelo etc., aguardaban ser comidos en sus fuentes. Cuando todo esto se termino, Harry Miró a Dumbledore.

- Ya que todos comimos y estamos satisfechos, a dormir.- Todos se fueron a sus camas, somnolientos.

Harry se durmió en seguida.

*******

review!


	7. La carta

La cháchara de siempre: reviews y nada de autógrafos.

**CAPITULO 7 : LA CARTA**

Harry se levando en la mañana, se vistió y bajo a comer, allí estaban Hermione y Ron, La muchacha, acababa de repartir los horarios, y le entrego uno. La miró interrogante y señalando una insignia en el pecho dijo:

- Soy Prefecta 

- eso es estupendo, podrás sacar puntos a Slytherin

- si. Bueno, comamos

Mientras tomaban el desayuno, llegaron las lechuzas.

Levanto la vista pero no vio a Hedwig.

Hermione recibió el Habitual ejemplar del profeta, y luego de leerlo dijo

-nada sorprendente.

De repente vieron entrar una Gran lechuza negra, que había llegado tarde. Todos allí centraron su atención en ella, Hasta los profesores.

Con sorpresa, Harry vio un vociferador en la pata de aquella, y con mas sorpresa aun, que la lechuza se detenía en su plato.

Agarro El vociferador, que se volvió de color negro, pero como la lechuza se Había tardado, exploto allí.

_- Hola Potter, Tanto tiempo Jajaja tu muerte se aproxima, circula como una gaviota sobre tu cabeza, cerniéndose sobre ti, solo espera y verás, pronto Hogwarts será mío, y tu serás cenizas, polvillo, sal de mi plato... ¿sabes quien soy no? Soy Voldemort Harry, Tenme miedo, mucho miedo, Porque cuando te encuentre sin la protección de Dumbledore, Mi varita se desplazara lentamente, y acabara contigo, de un solo movimiento. Pobre de ti Potter..._

La carta se transformo en una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de ella, y luego de un minuto se esfumo. Todos lo miraban con ojos desorbitados, y El no sabia que hacer... Vio que Dumbledore se Había parado y se dirigía hacia allí. McGonagall tenia una expresión de terror en en la cara, Lupin corría hacia allí, Snape para su sorpresa, tenia una cara de angustia y preocupación, como si Harry le importara tanto como su vida. Vio también, a un perro negro que corría Hacia el Haciendo de tripas corazón, Lupin se detuvo a su lado , seguido de Dumbledore

- Ven Harry. Dijo esté simplemente.

****

review


	8. La charla con Dumbledore

La cháchara de siempre: reviews y nada de autógrafos.

**CAPITULO 8: LA CHARLA CON DUMBLEDORE**

Harry lo siguió hasta su despacho, acariciando a Sirius (el perro negro), y sujetado por los hombros, por Lupin. Entraron al despacho y Dumbledore se sentó en su silla. Poso sus manos en su canoso pelo y se quedo pensativo, como tomando una decisión. Luego Dumbledore bajó sus manos y examinó a Harry a través de sus gafas de cristal de media luna. 

Es la hora,-dijo,- de decirte lo que debería haberte dicho hace cinco años, Harry. Por favor, siéntate. Te lo voy a contar todo.

Harry se sentó y miró a Dumbledore expectante.

- La Historia comienza cuando los fundadores de Hogwarts, deciden Hacer el colegió. En esa época, Slytherin odiaba a Gryffindor, Y había decidido acabarlo. Tubo Herederos, al igual que Gryffindor, y estos luchan desde esos tiempos inmemorables, par acabar con la otra estirpe. Godric, tuvo una hija, que se caso con un muchacho, cuyo apellido era Potter. Slytherin también tuvo una hija, que se caso con un muchacho llamado Riddle. Desde ese entonces, todos los descendientes tuvieron Hijos varón, por lo cual todos eran Potter o Riddle respectivamente. Así que, tu, el Heredero de Godric, estas destinado a Luchar contra el Heredero de Slytherin, Lord Voldemort.¿Ahora entiendes por que Voldemort quería matarte?

- Si.

- Bien, te ayudaremos a defenderte, serán clases de defensa y transformaciones, impartidas por mi, Snape, y McGonagall- Lupin se sonó la garganta- Ah si, claro, y Remus. Bueno, vuelve al salón, después te comunico los horarios. -

Harry salio, supuso que Lupin y Sirius se quedarían a hablar con Dumbledore, y cuando bajaba las escaleras alcanzo a oír: "sabia que algo así pasaría".

********

reviewww!! ..¿por cierto, como hago para que todos, incluidos los no suscriptos a ff.net puedan dejar review?


	9. Comienzan las clases y Halloween

Holaaa!!

Reviews:

**Alba1**: jajaja !! Claro!! Obvio que sin Herm no abría nada de H/Hr.. siento mucho no haberla mencionado.. pero estaba presente.. jeje. Espero que te gusten los siguientes caps. Chaoo.. Ah.. y como habrás visto.. no.. no soy tan cruel.. 

**Solid Snaker**: Es muyyyyyyyyyyyyyy probable que la hayas leído antes, por que esta en Harry Argentino y en mi página.. en mi página esta completa, puedes verla en: www.mundodehechizos.ar.vg. Sé que los caps son cortos.. y lo siento.. trato de subir varios caps juntos para que no les sea tan cortito.. jaja. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo.

**GaRrY**: gracias!! y si... yo pienso lo mismo ^.^.. hasta pronto!

**Bichito**: Hola!! verás que pude poner el anonymus gracias a ti. Gracias. Que bueno que te gusten las anécdotas de Harry.. jaja, cada vez son más bochornosas.. jajajaja.. A mi también me cae para el **** la zorra de Chang. ¿Desde cuando Harry no tiene problemas? no esperes que su imán desaparezca ^.^ toda las historia es un atado de problemas.. (pobre, como lo trato a mi Harrýn... o_0 ¿Harrýn?) bueno, besossss y sigue leyendo! 

Y el acostumbrado:

Tinta y papel = $$$$$$$$$ = nada de autografos = nada de Rowling 

**CAPITULO 9: COMIENZAN LAS CLASES Y HALLOWE'EN**

Harry Pasó las siguientes semanas, muy preocupado por su destino, aunque, las clases, lo distraían un poco. Hermione estaba muy atareada y había sumarle a los de primer año, de los que se tenia que asegurar que estuvieran preparados para sus clases. Los meses pasaron volando, para sorpresa de Harry, con pocas noticias de Voldemort.

El Día de Hallowen llego tormentoso, pero ideal para el banquete. Las acostumbradas calabazas de Hagrid adornaban el Gran salón en penumbra. Todos se sorprendieron mucho al descubrir que, como en el baile de navidad de el año pasado, las mesas grandes Habían sido reemplazadas por mesas pequeñas, situadas alrededor de una gran pista. Dumbledore se levanto, de la única mesa grande, y dijo:

- Bueno, este es un baile sorpresa, así que les voy a pedir que vuelvan en una hora, vestidos con sus túnicas de Gala. 

Harry y Ron se levantaron, como todos los demás, y se fueron a su cuarto. Entraron y agarraron sus túnicas, 

- Mira esta túnica Harry, ¿ no esta buenísima? me la regalaron Fred y George, la verdad es que no se de donde sacaron el dinero...a menos que...¡¿Harry tu les diste el dinero no?!

- Es muy bonita Ron- Dijo sin mirarlo- a mi me ayudaron a elegirla los gemelos, tienen muy buen gusto.

- Si así es- dijo olvidándose de lo que había dicho. 

Harry y Ron bajaron al gran Salón a las nueve en punto, junto con el resto del colegio. Había una mesa con comida y otra con bebidas, y una pisa larga, para bailar. Las brujas de Mcbeth empezaron a tocar. Dumbledore se levanto, y dijo:

- Buenas noches alumnos, bienvenidos al primer baile del año, se organizaran otros como para Navidad y San Valentín, pero eso es otra cosa por ahora. Bien, cada quien siéntese en la mesa que desee, por que ahora será el banquete, y luego, ¡a bailar!

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, y empezaron a comer. Había chuletas, cordero, pasta, papa, poyos, y un sinfín de postres. Harry en especial se maravillo con el sinfín de bombones de dulce que comió. Cuando no quedo nada en ninguna mesa, Dumbledore dijo:

- Muy bien ¡a bailar! 

Harry pensó a quien invitaría, pero ya había sido agarrado por una chica de Hufflepuff, a la que no conocía. Ella lo llevaba, y Harry Le pregunto

- ¿como te llamas?

- Eloise Migden

Harry la miro mejor, si, la chica todavía tenia acne, pero no tanto, y la torcedura de su nariz no era tan evidente. Harry vio como Mirtle la llorona le decía a Eloise

- ¿Puedo bailar con el caballero?

Harry bailo un tema con Mirtle y se sentó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se armo un escándalo cuando Natalie Mcdonald y su amiga Violet Veuragarde quisieron bailar con él el tema lento, y para su sorpresa, tuvieron que repetir el baile y turnarse para que las chicas dejaran de gritar por el. En ese momento, Harry pensó que ser el don Juan del colegió era toda una molestia.

Muy pasada la noche, cuando Ya había bailado también con Hanna Habott de Hufflepuff, con dos de sexto de Gryffindor, con las jugadoras de su equipo de Quidditch y para su sorpresa, Con Cho Chang (pobrecito.. a lo que se tiene que someter.. Chang) Se pudo ir a dormir.

*****

review!


	10. La orden del fénix

**CAPITULO 10: LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**

Erase una semana después del baile, cuando pasaba por un salón y no pudo dejar de oír:

- Harry necesita mas seguridad Dumbledore, pero, ¿ y si lo Hacemos miembro de la orden del fénix?

- Pero...

- Albus, estaría mas preparado para la lucha con el innombrable- Harry distinguió que la que Hablaba era McGonagall - Píenselo Albus...

- Si Minerva, tienes razón. Le preguntare si quiere ser miembro de la orden...

- Bien, ve a buscarlo. 

Harry corrió hasta doblar el corredor, y hizo que caminaba hacia allí, justo cuando Albus Dumbledore salía del aula.

-Ah, Harry, necesito Hablarte.- Harry hizo como que no sabia nada y lo siguió. En otra aula vacía, entraron y Dumbledore le dijo:

- Mira harry, hay una asociación contra Voldemort, fundada por mí, y integrada por Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, minerva McGonagall, Arabella figg, Severus Snape, y Mundungus Fletcher. Quisieras que te afiliaras a la orden, claro, si tu quieres.

- eh... Deacuerdo

- bien, veme el sábado a las una de la madrugada en punto, en las mazmorras. Allí te presentare a los demás, y te Haré miembro de la orden. Creo- dijo mirando su reloj- que tienes adivinación.

- eh...si

-bueno, ve

hasta luego Harry-dijo mientras este Habría la puerta del aula- y...

-¿si profesor?

- Todo saldrá bien, no temas

-si profesor

Harry salio corriendo a su cuarto, agarro sus cosas, y entro en la clase de adivinación, justo a tiempo para concurrir al espectáculo que era ver a trelawney entrar, le quito 10 puntos a Gryffindor, Pero valió la pena por las Risas de sus amigos. Luego de una clase excepcionalmente desagradable, se dirigió al salón, donde les contó a sus amigos lo que había oído, y lo que le pidió Dumbledore.

- Genial- dijo Ron entusiasmado

- no es "Genial" Ron- Dijo Hermione de mal talante- es peligroso.

Harry agarro la capa invisible, en la madrugada del Sábado, y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. allí encontró a Dumbledor, al que siguió a trabes de un tapete escondido, Hasta una sala. allí había muchas personas, y luego de conocer a todos, Dumbledore Dijo:

-Siento que no haya podido venir Arabella, pero, luego la conocerás. Ahora Harry, Quiero que me dejes tu brazo izquierdo, para ponerte el tatuaje que te declarará miembro oficial de la orden del fénix. No tardo un momento, cuando Dumbledore le dijo

- Bienvenido a la orden del fénix, Te doy este fénix, como símbolo de esta orden. Cada uno de nosotros tiene uno. Cuídalo bien. Todos lo vitorearon, y luego, cada cual, se fue a dormir. Era una Hermosa noche, Para soñar.


	11. Navidad

**CAPITULO 12: NAVIDAD**

Faltaba una semana para navidad, y era hora de ir buscando pareja. Las chicas eran muchas, recientemente se había dado cuenta. No sabia a quien se lo pediría. El quería pedírselo a Hermione, pero parecía que no le gustaba a ella _(que lió hacen estos dos, hasta a mi me confunden. Que mola ¬¬...). _Mientras ambos decidían a quien invitar, alguien los observaba.

.-+*^*+-.

Ella subió a su corcel blanco, y recorrió la planicie del castillo. Mientras el corcel se elevaba en el aire, ella guardo su guadaña. Todavía no la necesitaba. No todavía. Pero faltaba poco. El alma que aguardaba llevar con los de "allá arriba" (como todos les decían), era el de un muchacho llamado Harry Potter, que dormía al merced de la suave brisa que corría por su ventana, y que jugueteaba con los mechones revueltos de su espesa y sedosa cabellera. Que no sabia quien se encontraba afuera, pero que pronto iba a conocer. Algo lo despertó. Quizás fue el viento soplándole al oído, o el suave gorjeo de las nubes a pasar. Pero despertó. Su cara, impregnada de un sudor frió, y su corazón, de una preocupación interna que le decía que algo no estaba bien, que algo se notaba de mas. Miró por la ventana. Una túnica delgada se vio volando por entre los árboles, montando un caballo negro_ (¿como, no era blanco?...bueno..., cambiaba de color, de blanco a negro ^-^)_. Si no fuera por que no llevaba gafas, hubiese jurado que era un esqueleto con túnica. 

Miro hacia la ventana que daba a su cuarto y lo vio, allí, con cara de sorpresa, mirándola a ella, que jugueteaba con el mango de su filosa y atractiva guadaña. Le sonrío, y se acerco a su ventana.

- Ho- Hola- dijo el un poco nervioso.

-Hola muchacho, supongo que sabes quien soy

-no en realidad

- pues vamos a ver, porto una guadaña, llevo túnica negra con capucha, monto un corcel blanco...y negro, y soy un esqueleto, no hay que ser Einstein para descubrir quien soy. 

-no, no lo se.

- Pues yo no te lo diré. Nos veremos pronto, Harry Potter, adiós.

Ella monto en su caballo y lo giro hacia la luna. Cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia dijo:

- Y....

-¿si?- dijo el-

-Tus padres te mandan sus cariños.

- dígales que igualmente. 

.-+*^*+-.

Corrió, Hasta alcanzar a Hermione, tenia que preguntárselo, tenia que ir con ella. 

La vio girar hacia el, y que se disponía a hablarle:

- Hermione, espera, quiero preguntarte algo

- Pues rápido Harry, o perdemos la clase suplementaria optativa de Transformaciones a las que nos mandaron en la orden del fénix. 

- Pues, me encantaría que vinieras con migo al baile de Navidad, siendo tu la chica mas linda y amistosa de Hogwarts, ¿ quieres venir? 

- Después de semejante alago no podría negarme...

-Eso es genial, vamonos, que llegamos 10 minutos tarde a la clase. 

Corrieron hasta el aula de Transformaciones, y entraron.

- Profesora, lo sentimos, nosotros solo...

- Si, Lily, lo se, lo se

- ¿Que profesora?

- que no me extraña que llegue tarde James. 

- ¿como nos ha dicho?

Esta vez la profesora volteo a verlos.

- oh, dios, ustedes son Lily y James Potter encarnados.

-¿eh?

- No saben cuanto se parecen.

Ellos, confundidos, toman asiento al final del salón.

.-+*^*+-.

Faltaban diez minutos par que comenzara el baile y Hermione no llegaba. Empezaba a preocuparse. Al fin, cuando faltaban tres minutos para que se abriera la puerta, llego. De lejos era la chica mas impactante de Hogwarts. Tanto que le dio un Shock. No podía respirar, se estaba cayendo, sus pulmones le ardían...

-¡¡¡Harry!!!, Harry...¿que te pasa?, ¡¡¡Por Favor contesta!!!

- Ay, fue el Shock, baya Hermione, eres preciosa...

Esta le tomo la mano y entraron al salón. El baile comenzó de inmediato. 

Empezó con una canción de una cantante muggle, Spears o algo así... La canción era contagiosa, decía algo como "Y love rock and Roll" , para después pasar a una tonada leve, en la que el y ella bailaron tan pegados que la profesora McGonagall los separo. 

Después hubo otra canción muy hermosa, en la que un chico canto algo como:

_ y ahora estoy aquí_

_buscándola de nuevo y ya no está _

_se fue.._

_tal vez usted la ah visto_

_dígale_

_que yo siempre la adoré_

_y que nunca la olvidé_

_que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed_

_y dígale también_

_que solo junto a ella puedo respirar_

_no hay brillo en las estrellas ya ni el sol_

_me calienta..y estoy_

_muy solo aquí_

_no se adonde fue_

_por favor_

_dígale usted..._

***Hermione***

En ese momento, Harry cae al piso, nadie se da cuenta...

- no puedo respirar- me dice. 

yo lo miro. No era una broma. Se estaba asfixiando. Y yo, no iba a dejar que el chico que tanto había deseado durante tantos años, se me asfixiara justo el día que estamos progresando en sentidos amorosos, además, era una buena oportunidad para...

Me tire a su lado, y empecé a darle respiración boca a boca. Lo que debíamos parecer. Todos se habían detenido ya, y nos miraban como diciendo "vallan a un hotel" , lo que no me hizo gracia. Poco a poco, voy notando que empieza a respirar por si solo, y me alejo unos centímetros de su cara. Suspire aliviada al ver que respiraba con normalidad, pero el brillo pícaro en sus ojos me dio mala espina. Sabia lo que el quería hacer, y sucedió.

El me tiro encima suyo, y me dio un largo beso, al cual le correspondí. Nos paramos, muy rojos por la actuación, y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

- ¡¡La traes muerta Harry!!

-¡¡Es toda tuya, sex simbol!!- 

cosas de esa le gritaban a Harry, y a Hermione:

- ¡¡Valla, que suertuda!!

- ¡¡¡jajajajajaja!!! (¬¬')

Los dos decidieron irse. 

Caminaron hacia afuera, y Harry le hizo sentarse en la banca, al lado de un rosal. 

- Hermione, disculpa mis hormonas, ya sabes, respiración boca a boca, y ese contacto me hizo perder el control, son las hormonas, me afectan mucho.

-¿Y ahora?

- Estoy mas tranquilo.

-Que suerte, sino, en donde habríamos terminado 

-Pues donde siempre nos dice Fred y George.

- si, pues, ese juego... es realmente extraño..

- Si...Hermione, ¿tu crees lo que dice el juego de que tu y yo....?

-No se que pensar Harry.- dijo pero al ver su reacción- Pero seria maravilloso si, claro, eres muy bueno, y lindo y, que se yo.

-Ah, -dijo Harry sonrojándose- Tu también eres maravillosa...

-¿Amigos?- Pregunto Hermione 

- Si, amigos

Se dieron un abrazo... 

-Amigos.


	12. Vacaciones

**CAPITULO 11 VACACIONES **

Cuando se levanto esa mañana, lo primero que hizo fue bajar a desayunar. Allí Les contó todo a Ron y Hermione. 

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto tonto- Dijo a Ron, que lo miraba con incredulidad. En ese momento Dumbledore se paró. Faltaba solo un día para las vacaciones.

- Queridos alumnos, quisiera contarles que se celebrara un baile, el día de navidad, para todos aquellos de 5º en adelante. Chicos, busquen pareja.

El día siguiente Harry se levanto, y al bajar, noto que no había nadie. Se dirigió al comedor, y encontró a los Weasley, Hermione, y paras su sorpresa, solo los de 5º, 6º y 7º de su casa (excepto Giny). De las demás casas Había algunos... los mismos que en Gryffindor.

Estaban Harry, Hermione y los Weasley en la sala común, y Giny traía un Juego, en el que uno sacaba la conclusión del verdadero amor, es decir, uno se enteraba de las iniciales de su verdadero amor. Hermione estaba muy entusiasmada, así que ella, Harry, Ron, Giny, y los Gemelos, empezaron a jugar, era un test. Harry agarro una hoja y empezó a sumar y restar letras. A Harry le tocaba Hacérselo a Hermione _(el test mal pensados)_.Tenia que ir consultando en la revista, según las iniciales de la persona, lo que decía. Le quedo algo así.

_HERMIONE GRANGER = HG = La letra principal "H", denomina la compatibilidad de la persona, con los textos. Puede ser que no le guste estudiar, pero le será fácil entenderlos. También denomina la valentía, y la esperanza. Las Personas cuya inicial comienza con H son compatibles con otras personas con esa inicial (H), o con la letra P, pero eso ocurre en pocos casos. Con respecto a que la segunda letra es G, eso denomina compatibilidad con personas cuya segunda inicial es W, P, o A. La G designa una persona dispuesta, y justa. _

_LAS POSIBILIDADES DE HERMIONE GRANGER SON =" P. W.", "P.P.","P.A." , "H,W." "H.P." o " H. A.". _

_Ahora, algunas claves. Siempre, a los catorce años ya se conoce a esa persona auque sea de vista, auque no le guste, así que fíjese, si ya supero esa edad, entre sus conocidos, sus iniciales._

- Bueno Hermione, -dijo ante la mirada atenta de todos, que se habían puesto a mirar el test de ella, - ¿conoces a alguien con estas iniciales?

- Haber, con P.W. eh, Percy Weasley- Todos se rieron.- con P.P. no. Con P.A. no. con H.W. he, no. con H.P. déjame ver... - de repente se puso blanca- si Harry, conozco a alguien.

-bueno, dime quien es

-¿no te has dado cuenta Harry?

-no, ¿quien es?

- Harry fíjate bien, fíjate TUS iniciales. 

-... Harry Potter. 

- ¿¡YO!?- comprendió- rápido Ginny, dime que me toco a mí- dijo mirándola (Ginny había esta haciendo el suyo)

- Tienes entre H.W. G.W. P.G. H.G. y P.W.

-H.W. no, G.W. ahm, si..no.... P.G. no, H.G. ... o dios

intercambio una mirada con Hermione 

-Hermione Granger- dijeron al unísono.

Harry y Hermione se observaron unos momentos, cuando se vieron a los ojos, se pusieron tan colorados, que los gemelos empezaron a cantar:

- Harry y Hermione, Harry y Hermione, van a terminar, en el mismo hogar, harry y Hermione Harry y Hermione, en la cama van a termi...

- ¡FRED, GEORGE!- Gritaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Pero es cierto- se defendieron ellos

-por mas cierto que sea que allí terminemos, no necesitamos que lo digan ahora. 

- ¿¡a ti quien te toco Ginny!?- dijo Hermione cambiando de tema

- D. M. y H.P.

-Uno es Harry

- ¿y quien es ese D.M.?- 

Giny tardo en contestar

- D-Draco Malfoy

-¿¿¿HEEEEE???- gritaron todos 

-imposible

-es así, así que déjenme en Paz.- contesto Ginny, y se fue corriendo.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, una carta grande cayo sobre la copa de Harry. Este la abrió,

- ¡es de Sirius!- les contó a Ron y Hermione

- ¡ábrela!-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Este abrió la carta, y empezó a leer.

_querido Harry:_

_Espero que la estés pasando bien en Hogwarts, yo estoy en casa de Remus, ya sabes, Lupin. Aquí todo esta igual que siempre, reunimos el antiguo grupo, y Arabella y Mundungus están aquí. Quiero que me informes si algo raro sucede, o si te estas metiendo en algo complicado, ¡déjame en paz Remus!- -¡quiero escribirle a Harry!--estoy escribiendo yo, ¡déjame!-- ¡es mi turno!_

_Hola Harry, ¿como estas? Soy Remus.¿ya tienes novia?, quiero que me digas si algo extraño sucede...¡HEEEEE!¡no! ¡suelta la pluma!¡suelta Arabella, suelta!_

_Hola Harry soy Arabela ¿como estas?-- Estaba escribiendo yo , Arabela, Remus, ¡es mi ahijado!_

_- ¡yo escribiré y punto muchachos! soy Mundungus Fletcher Harry, ¿como estas? este trío quiere escribirte al mismo tiempo, ¡que grupo! , creo que no me conoces personalmente. Pero conocí a tu padre y a tu madre, y déjame decirte que eran la mejor familia de mundo..-¡espera Sirius!¡suelta!¡quiero escribirle a HARRYYYYYYY!!!!!_

_- Ha, ya esta Harry, que lío, no debes haber entendido nada, pobre de mi ahijado, Escribiré las ultimas líneas porque si no no me dejaran escribir...o no, me están empujando, adiós HARRYYYYYYY. _

_Saludos de mi, remuss y Los chicoss...(no tan chicooossss)_

y ahí terminaba la carta. Se pusieron a reír al comprender el lío que debían haber Hecho con esa carta, los cuatro personajes.


	13. Reinician las clases y misterios no resu...

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

Reviews:

**Ady: **Holas!! me divierto mucho con tus reviews! pues, sigue leyendo y te enterarás de todas tus dudas.. con respecto a Harry y Hermione... te diré que como pienso hacer secuelas (y la antorcha de la flama verde ya va con su septimo capi) .. pues.. na.. mejor no te digo ^.^ perderá emoción. Y con eso de acabar dónde dicen los gemelos.. quien sabe ^.^.. pero en esta historia no pienso subir el raiting. ¡! besos.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 13: REINICIAN LAS CLASES Y MISTERIOS NO RESUELTOS

Harry y Hermione decidieron guardarse "lo suyo". Ginny se portaba muy extraña, se sentaba cerca de Harry, se acercaba mucho a Harry, y nunca se la veía sin el. A Harry no le molestaba, incluso veía no a la Hermana de su mejor amigo, sino a una hermosa muchachita, y una buena opción. 

Dumbledore se paro de su silla en el comedor:

-Queridos alumnos!!! Quisiera pedirles que no entren en el bosque prohibido por nada del mundo.... o será expulsado de Hogwarts. Muchas gracias.

o_O? - GENERAL pero de conformidad

- y bien.....-dijo Ron

- ¿que pasa?

- No me van a explicar que fue eso del otro día???

- ¿que cosa?

- Lo que paso en el baile...

- Oh...es que Harry no podía respirar así que le dí respiración boca a boca

- y me salvó la vida

- ah, que bien - dijo el sonriente.

- ¿por que?

- no, por nada.

- oigan...ahora que recuerdo, tuve un sueño muy extraño

- ¿cual? - dijeron Ron y Herm

- Soñe con...con la muerte...

- Esa figura encapuchada que te guía hacia el más alla?

- esa misma

- ¿crees que allá sido de verdad? - Dijo Mione preocupada

- No lo sé...de verdad que no lo sé...

-no es un buen augurio Harry. ni siquiera en el mundo mágico lo es...- dijo Hermione

- ¿quieres decir "Daaaaa" o lo digo yo? - dijo Ron

Los tres empezaron a reír

- Es un enorme misterio. Tiene que haber sido un sueño. Tiene qué

- Hablando de Tener, tenemos clase de encantamientos en 15 minutos

- Mj... bueno, vamos...dijo Harry mirando añorante su desayuno.

- Vamos

************

SI, LO SÉ, ABURRIDO ABURRIDO ABURRIDO. EL PRÓXIMO Cap ESTARÁ MUCHO MEJOR, " LA CLASE DE POCIONES" ¿QUE PASA CON MALFOY? LO DESCUBRIRÁN MUY PRONTO.

Por cierto..

review!

******


	14. La clase de pociones

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

Nota: capitulo con slash.. no mucho.. pero slash al fin.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 14: LA CLASE DE POCIONES

Harry Hermione y Ron salieron agotados de la clase de encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick les había hecho encantar un cuadro para que hablara. La única que lo había logrado había sido Hermione y aún así, su cuadro solo decía "mi corazón es un Gry no un Sly igual que tu corazón, a pesar de lo que el sombrero dijo" (lo se, es cursi y tonto)

Y encima ahora tenían pociones Ja!

Caminaron lento con paso fúnebre, como quien se acaba de enterar de que su profesor favorito se retira del puesto...

- Llegan muyyy tarde chicos, 20 puntos menos para Gry!!! 

- Bueno, el la clase de Hoy veremos pociones de amor. Solo teoría. La clase que viene la prepararán ustedes. Traje 2 pociones para probarlas y que ustedes vean sus efectos. Se hará un sorteo para averiguar quienes las tomarán, un/a Gry y un/a Sly

Paso el tiempo y Snape les fue explicando cosas sobre la agraciada poción

***

-Bueno, ahora tendrán que ver quien tomará la poción

Sorteo

Snape saco un papel de la urna Gry y leyó:

-Harry Potter - coro de risas de parte de todo el mundo menos Harry

HP- *No lo puedo creer*

SS-*sonrisa petulante*

RW- *pobre Harry*

HG- * a la mísera que se atreva a tocarlo la mato*

TODO EL RESTO DEL CURSO - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**

Cuando se hubieron calmado los animos Snape saco el papel de la Urna Sly

- Draco Malfoy - leyó

TODO EL MUNDO - ¿¿QUEEEEEE??

- Malfoy, Potter, deberán tomar la poción

- No. Me niego

- Deberá hacerlo señor Potter - Río Snape

- Ya callate potter y toma la desgraciada poción para que nos podamos ir - Gruño malfoy.

Ambos Caminaron al frente de toda la clase. Se miraron a los ojos y tomaron la poción

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Harry y Malfoy se miraban un poco colorados. El amor empezaba a correr por sus venas.

- Bonitos ojos Potter....- dijo Malfoy con voz de seductor (o casa fortunas jajaja)

- Mj...-murmuró Harry algo asustado (y enamorado)

Malfoy se acerco hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y fundirse en un beso que arraso esclamos de admiración entre el publico....

- Y esos son los efectos - Grito Snape para sus estudiantes

Potter y Malfoy se miraron sonrojados...

- Lo siento...

-Ahm.. si...

Se besaron nuevamente...

-Beban este antidoto..- dijo Snape

Ambos lo bebieron.

- Ah, cierto. Les dejará secuelas por un tiempo

-¿cuanto? - murmuraron los dos

- No sé...por que ustedes tendrán que enamorarse otra persona ...así se rompera el hechizo...esa persona si es posible tendrá que ser la misma que querían antes..

- Oh-

Harry Ron y Hermione salieron del aula muy callados. Los dos últimos mirando a Harry como si este hubiese ingerido veneno...

- No fue para tanto ¬¬' - murmuro Harry

- Si..bueno no importa compañero

- Si..solo fue una mala experiencia- apoyo Hermione

- ^^' gracias por entender amigos

-¿para que estamos sino? -dijo Ron riendo - sabes, dio un poco de gracia verte a tí besando a Malfoy..

- ...bueno, a otra cosa chicos, que clase tenemos ahora?

-mm defensa... 

- Genial, vamos. 

Hermione paso un brazo por el hombro de Harry.

- Elemental mi querido watson

-¿que cosa?

- que ahora habrá que descontaminarte!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

*******

- Eso sobre mi cadaver- murmuró un Malfoy (y el único) que observaba la escena.

*********


	15. Malfoy & Potter

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 15: MALFOY & POTTER

- Bien, tienes que enamorarte de alguien Harry...y pronto...y luego, besar a esa persona...- dijo Hermione

-ash, lo sé...pero de quien...

- que tal de mí? eres mi mejor amigo, me sacrificare (sacrificarse, si claro) - dijo Hermione inocente

-ehh..¿harías eso por mí?

- Claro...no temas. Todo saldrá bien...

****

Harry bajo los escalones de piedra y miró para ver si alguien se encontraba allí. No. Perfecto.

Caminó. Quería pensar. Tenía que enamorarse denuevo de Hermione, pero le gustaba Draco. ¿Que hacer?

****

Draco miró a Harry caminar por el pasillo en el cual el se encontraba, pero estaba tan distraido que choco con él.

****

-Potter

-Malfoy

-...

- Escucha hay que solucionar esto...

- que propones..

- por una vez estoy deacuerdo con Snape, creo que tendríamos que olvidarnos y fijarnos en otra persona...

- O_o? En quien? - dijo Draco recostandose contra la pared

Harry se sentó al lado suyo

- Yo ya tengo candidata

- Es la sangre sucia ¿no?

Harry asintio y sonrío.

- Si...es Hermione...

Draco gruño...

- Sin embargo podemos ser amigos no?

- Claro que sí -sonrío Draco

Camiraron juntos un trecho hasta que Harry dijo:

- quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros 3?

- Claro ..amigo...

Harry río... y se abrasaron

-bien. vamos

******

Hermione miro en su placard hasta distinguir su ropa muggle. Se puso una falda de Jeans hasta el suelo y un top blanco de seda ajustado. Se soltó el cabello y se puso una poción alisadora. Harry sería suyo a como de lugar.

******

review


	16. Seduciendote!

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 16: SEDUCIÉNDOTE!

Hermione se miró una vez más en el espejo. Lista!!! Sonrío. Ahora si que Harry no sobreviviría a sus encantos.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta con paso majestuoso.

....Ya en el comedor....

- Oye quien es esa preciosura? - dijo Harry a Draco viendo una jovencita especialmente hermosa vestida con ropa muggle

- Pero si es Granger...!!!

Murmullos se escuchaban por todo el comedor, mientas Hermione se dirigía hacia Harry como un cazador acechando a su presa favorita

Ella se sentó en el regazo de Harry y le dijo

- ¿Como esta mi Potter favorito hoy? (Hay pero que cursi!!!)

- Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo

- ¿tu?

- Yo yo yo ..bien

- no sabes cuanto me alegro preciosura....

- Creo que la Granger se lo tomó enserio Harry - Dijo Draco observando a Hermione

- Muy enserio...- murmuro Harry dejándose llevar

Hermione observo como Harry se debatía internamente

" Esto funciona" pensó Hermione antes de seguir su "tarea"

Ella acaricio los negros mechones de Harry y luego se dispuso a comer delicadamente, siempre sentada en su regazo.

Cosas así sucedieron toda la semana.

Un día Harry había salido a tomar aire cuando encontró a Hermione con un bikini ajustadísimo color negro, recostada en el verde césped ..

-Hoola Harry... - dijo la chica con sonrisa inocente.

- Wuaw - mascullo Harry embelesado antes de salir corriendo

"y el juego no termina acá.." pensó Hermione. 

******************

review!


	17. El cuarteto

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

Reviews: 

Sakura Potter: ^^' muchiass graciass!!

F.U.F.O: ^^' no fue nada ^^' bueno, ah no desesperar..^^' leí el sumary de tu fic.. casi me muero jeje. ^^' casi se quedan sin la continuación de la historia :p ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bichito: jeje, ya veremos si la amistad durará. (Sabry aprieta los dientes, ya sabe todo lo que pasará y en cima tiene una partesita de la secuela hecha) ^^' y con lo de Hermione.. (sabry se muerde la lengua para no soltar nada) ^^ gracias por leer..

Cho6110: ¿mi nick o____________o?? bueno, gracias ^^. Se que son cortos pero no puedo hacer nada -_-' por evitarlo.. gracias por leer.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 17: EL CUARTETO

Hermione calmate ¿si? - murmuro Ron

-Es que el examen es mañana, estoy muuuyy nerviosa.

- Lo haras bien Herm..siempre sacas 10, así que, ¿por que te preocupas?- Dijo Draco

- Drack tiene razón Herm, deja de hacerte problema.

Hermione sonrio 

-Tienen razón amigos

- Es que, cuando la tenemos, la tenemos

- Presumidos - dijo Hermy antes de que los cuatro se empezaran a reir. -Hoy nos divertiremos más que nunca ¿dale?

- Dale - dijeron los otros tres

-Bueno, ¿vamos a la biblioteca? - pregunto Hermione, como si fuera un parque de diversiones

Harry Ron y Draco: ¬¬' *se caen de espaldas*

- Vamos Herm, nosotros te enseñaremos lo que es verdadera diversión 

Los tres arrastraron a Hermione hasta afuera. Le vendaron los ojos

- Chicos esto no me gusta nada, ¡quitenme la venda!

- No no no, Herm, queremos que te diviertas -dijo Draco

-¡por lo menos diganme lo que vamos a hacer!

- Claro que no! le quitaria la gracia a todo! - dijo Ron

- No te preocupes Herm, no es nada malo - dijo Harry con tono inocente

- eso espero - murmuro ella

- Llegamos - dijo Draco

- ¿a donde?¿que hacen? AHHHHHH!

Los chicos habían tomado a Her, (pero que mal pensados son) y la habian lanzado al agua, allí se le salio la venda

estuvieron mucho tiempo salpicandose en el agua.

Luego salieron y se recostaron en el cesped.

- Yo creo que esa nube es una serpiente - dijo Draco

- como todas las demas - dijeron los otros tres a coro

- Pues yo pienso que es un león-dijo Harry

- No, es una lechuza...

- No..un libro!

-UFFFF - bufaron los otros tres.

-vamos adentro...

-ok

-ok

-ok

y los cuatro, sonriendo, continuaron su día maravilloso.

*********************

CONTINUARA


	18. Hermione

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 18: HERMIONE 

Hermione camino entre los pasillos con su libro de transformaciones este ultimo (el libro) pensando que habría hecho para ser estrujado de tal manera. 

Les contare la causa por la cual el libro era victima de Hermione.

La chica estaba preocupada y nerviosa. Pero además, esta excesivamente decepcionada. Y no por haberse sacado una baja nota, ni nada por el estilo. 

El asunto que la carcomía, era su plan. Parecía no estar funcionando. Harry no parecía enamorado...tampoco que no la registrara, pero aún no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

Su entrecejo se frunció hasta lograr una cara de frustración. Una lamparita brilló sobre su cabeza.

Jejejejeje.. Muahahahahahahaha *risa maquiavelica es escuchada por las paredes que se estremecen de terror*

Ese mismisimo día Hermione pone en marcha su plan. Esto no podía fallar. 

Subió las escaleras hasta las torre de los chicos y sonrió débilmente en la puerta del dormitorio de Harry.

Entro, dio unos pasos, y extrañamente desapareció.

***************

SIIII LO SE!!! HIPER CORTO, PERO NECESITABA PONERLE UN INTRODUCCIÓN A LO QUE DESPUÉS PASARÍA!!!


	19. Dark's al ataque

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

****************

CAPITULO 19: DARK'S AL ATAQUE

Hermione abrió despacio los ojos, como cuando uno se despierta, sintió que esto todavía era un sueño.

No era un sueño.

No podía ser un sueño.

Todo era absolutamente real, caminó por un pasillo estrecho y observo asombrada los revestimientos de oro y plata. El mármol, las pinturas de los techos. Parecía una iglesia.

Pero no era una iglesia.

No podía ser una Iglesia.

Se sentía un vacío, como si algo faltara.

Y faltaba.

Faltaba la calidez y la sensación de bienestar, un bienestar sobre protector, que le brindaban las iglesias. Las catedrales.

Un leve carcajada, como queriendo ser ocultada, un sonido sordo, y unos pasos, se escucharon.

Y Hermione se asusto, como nunca se habia asustado. Ni en primer año, con Fluffy, el troll y la piedra filosofal, ni en segundo con l basilisco, ni en tercero, con Sirius Black, ni en cuarto, con las pruebas que Harry tubo que afrontar..Harry...Harry...¡HARRY!

-Harry...-suplico al vacío

*************

El niño-que-vivió se llevo la mano a la cicatriz.

-¡Hermione! 

Y corrió lejos de la habitación, con solo un pijama, pero pronto soluciono eso. Un hechizo y ya estaba con un pantalón de Jean Negro y una sudadera verde musgo.

-¡¡Profesor Snape!! - Gritó jadeando.

El hombre miró horrorizado a Potter

- ¡¿Que hace aquí?!

-Es Hermione...la han raptado..pero..en realidad me buscan a mi...yo soy lo que ellos quieren

yo soy...lo que ellos..quieren...soy yo...

-Potter tranquilícese!

Severus Snape un hombre que aparentaba cosas, y era otras, que vivía del misterio, miró a Potter, sin saber si creerle. Los recuerdos de una vida, sufriendo a raíz de otro Potter no se olvida fácil...pero peor, es vivir del pasado...y por primera vez en su vida, no presto atención a su lógica, sino a su corazón.

- Sígame Potter.

Caminaron hacia la chimenea más próxima

Severus invocó un fuego, y se comunico con alguien

-Avísale a todos los aurores, y a la orden del fénix, el terror ah vuelto a Hogwarts, se han llevado una alumna, ya saben ustedes lo que quieren a cambio-

-Potter, corra como nunca antes, yo alertare a los profesores, valla con Dumbledore, corra Potter...

Harry se separo unos pasos y le sonrió..

-Y Potter...

Harry lo miró

-Por favor...por favor cuídese, es muy importante..para mi y para todos nosotros...

-Si, no les fallare, venceré al innombrable y estableceré la paz

-No no es eso Potter - negó severus- No quise decir eso...quise decir que nos importa, y que no queremos perderlo...

Harry se emociono y lo abrazó 

-Me cuidaré Severus

-Ve Harry. Ve y se un héroe 

****

Dumbledore recibió sorprendido a Harry Potter.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto preocupado

-Es Hermione, la han raptado...

- Alertaré a la orden..

- No, Snape lo hizo...es hora de ir a por Hermione, cueste, el precio que cueste.

***************


	20. Pagando precios

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 20: PAGANDO PRECIOS 

Hermione miró a su alrededor.

-Quién eres tu? - preguntó al aire

-Soy...la peor de tus pesadillas..yo soy la crueldad, la malevolencia, yo soy... el hambre, el dolor, la peste...yo soy el causante de todos los horrores que pasan...

-Oh, eso es genial...es lo que más me conviene - murmuro...

-Lord Voldemort - dijo en voz alta, con respecto al comentario de su interlocutor.

-¡que alguien suene una campana! has adivinado..veo que eres tan inteligente como todos dicen..

-¿que es lo que quieres de mi?

- De ti? -dijo el - oh, de ti nada - y se apareció frente suyo - tu solo eres un arma. Contigo atraeré a ese chico Potter, y no se librará de esta...aunque..quizás el no te quiera... si, eres sólo un estorbo para el (carcajada) si, una sangre sucia entrometida...

Y Hermione, increíblemente, le creyó.. y comenzó a sollozar en silencio

-Yo no estaria tan seguro Voldie- se burló Harry Potter apareciendo de la nada

-Harry...- dijo Hermione

-Potter - dijo "Voldie"

-Yo..-Dijo Harry - Hermione, eres muy importante para mí, por eso vine aquí. Me estube preparando , los sabes bien, durante todo este año, en la orden..se, que tu, y Draco se prepararon..Ron no, dice que seria como afirmar que sucedera lo peor..sabes Hermione, si no llego a vivir...mandales a todos mis cariños...

- No moriras Harry - Draco Malfoy se aparecio a unos metros suyos

-Cuentas con mi apoyo....

Draco estaba vestido de negro, túnica negra de terciopelo guantes de cuero negro..etc..se lo veía decidido..estaba decidido...

-Voldie - dijo Draco a modo de saludo

-Draco -dijo "voldie" - esperamos a alguien más?...

-La orden del fénix... -se propuso a enumerar Harry

-Oh...son bastantes personas.. así que

-Lord Voldemort invoco a sus mortifagos

-¿No pensabas esperarnos? -pregunto Dumbledore apareciendose frente suyo...

-Eh.. dejame pensar...-dijo en forma pensativa - No -sorio cinicamente

Y la pelea comenzó...

*******************************

jejeje...


	21. Combáteme

Holas.

Lo de siempre: nada de autógrafos que tienen su presupuesto.

Lean y dejen Review.

**Harry Potter y la orden del fénix**

CAPITULO 21: COMBÁTEME

Harry y Draco se pusieron Espalda contra espalda para combatir mejor a los mortifagos. Cerca de Harry ya habían tres muertos y cuatro heridos gravemente.

Draco habia acabado con dos y herido a tres, pero no alcanzaba. Por cada uno de los que mataban, dos mortifagos se sumaban a la lucha. Harry pensó. Hasta que encontro su unica salvación, y la de los demás. 

se coloco en medio de la gente, dejando a Draco luchando con dos mortifagos a la vez. Epezo a pronunciar palabras en parsel. Un buen hechizos sin duda. La unica esperanza de mantenerse vivos...

-¿que hace Harry? - pregunto Draco a Hermione

-Creo que trata de trasladarnos a Hogwarts!! 

-eso es bueno? - pregunto draco dudoso con la voz agitada..unos mortifagos se les acercaban

se coloco espalda con espalda con Hermione y lucharon contra ellos mientras hablaban

-si, lo es-dijo Hermione

-¿en que nos ayuda?

-¡en que Hogwarts es uno de los lugares mas puros de la tierra!

- ¡claro! ¡entonces...podriamos lograrlo!

-mj - dijo Hermione -solo espero que Harry sepa lo que hace, un hechizos de tal magnitud podria matarlo...es algo muy serio..no es cosa de niños

-el no es un niño Herm, ni nosotros, hemos madurado. Ya somos grandes..

-supongo

***

Harry termino el hechizo y enseguida sintio la sensación peculiar de que habia salido bien. seguido de eso, un vuelco espectacular. Parpadeo, y al abrir de nuevo los ojos no estaba en la mansión Riddle. Estaba en el patio de Hogwarts.

Ahora que estaban allí contaban con la ayuda de los alumnos de séptimo especializados en Artes oscuras, y con algunos profesores más. Incluso los fantasmas podrian ayudarlos. Miró alrededor. Los mortifagos ya no parecían tantos, e incluso, su aspecto ya no era temerario, mas bien era...como si ¡¡tubieran miedo!! ¡los mortifagos se estaban asustando!

En medio de toda la confusión de sangre, heridos, cadaveres, y miles de personas luchando, se encontraban Dumbledore y Voldemort, que parecían no haberse dado cuenta del cambio de escenario.

TODOS se habían detenido. TODOS miraban la pelea central.. Albus & Tom.

Dumbledore tiro un desmaius

Voldemort contraatacó con un hechizos oscuro, del cual no conocían su nombre 

El director lanzo un hechizos parecido al avada

Voldemort lanzo el avada

Albus se defendió con un escudo.

Voldemort lanzo un hechizo muy poderoso. Harry lo sintió. Ese hechizo podría terminar con el escudo y sus esperanzas. Y él no iba a permitirlo.

Se zambulló en una loca carera, hasta quedar justo delante de Dumbledore.

Y el rayo lo alcanzó.

Su cicatriz empezó a brillar omitiendo una luz tan blanca que Voldemort parpadeo asustado. Y debía estarlo.

La luz cesó. Harry hizo crujir su cuello (si no entendéis ver Matrix) y miró su presa. Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

Alzó su mano y lazó un hechizos que ni el mismo conocía.

Voldemort salió volando.

Cielos.

Pero se recupero y lanzo un hechizos muy peligroso. Harry levanto su mano. Contraataco.

Voldemort lanzó otro y Harry lo esquivo (como esquiva Neo la balas en Matrix, solo que aquí son hechizos) Lanzó un maleficio oscuro a Tom y este lo miró con pánico. 

-juro que la próxima no te salvas Potter - murmuro desapareciendo el, y sus mortifagos en un chasquido de su pálida mano.

Harry miró el vacío donde antes había estado Voldemort. Miró a su alrededor, y sin decir una palabra, cayo inconsciente. 

*************************************

muajajaja!! si!!!! es cierto..!!! los dejé ahí!!!!!!!! ñaca ñaca.. sólo le queda un capitulo a esta historia. Alégrense de que les puse éste por que no lo iva a poner hoy.. dentro de poco subiré el capi final.

Pero no se van a librar de mi tan fácil ñaca ñaca.. la secuela los esperará muy pronto..


	22. A su cause

Eh aquí el último capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes!!! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! que motion. Bueno, igual, pueden ver la secuela "La antocha de la flama verde" haciendo click en mi nick.

Reviews:

Sakura Potter: ¡¡ni yo puedo dejarme con la intriga!! ahorita estoy subiendo la secuela. (Antes que este capitulo para que la puedan ver luego de leerlo) Que bueno que lo hayas leído en mi pagina. Ya vere yo cuando logro actualizarlo, aunque ya tengo mas o menos planeado el capitulo 8. Con lo del servidor, hubo un problema medio raro durante rato, pero fue el servidor, no la página. Bueno, nos vemos!!

Bichito: jajajaja. ¿Te caiste? ^^ yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero siempre quise leer un fic en el que Draco y Severus fuesen amigos de Harry. Y al final terminé haciendolo yo. Jajaja, como le dije a Sakura, ahorita estoy metiendo la secuela. ^^. No te preocupes con lo de tu tesis. Vas a ver que todo se saldrá bien. ^^. Hay, si, los estoy dejando en suspenso, mejor publico el capitulo. jeje.

CAPITULO 22: A SU CAUSE

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos. Una mirada azul lo observaba a través de unos anteojos de medialuna.

-gracias Harry - agradeció el director.

Harry trato de recordar por que lo agradecía. El maleficio.

-por..nada - contesto con esfuerzo.

-¿como te sientes?

-bien. ¿que pasó?

-Cuando todo terminó, te desmayaste.

-¿Atraparon a algun mortifago?

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Adivina...

-¿Malfoy?

-nop.

-¿Mc Nair?

-Nop..

-¿¡PETIGREW!?- preguntó Harry abriendo grande los ojos como Dobby

-SI

Harry no cabía en si de felicidad.

-¿y mi padrino?

Dumbledore de pronto dejo de sonreír.

-Harry, en la batalla..hubo muchos muertos...

Harry miró sin poder creer a su director...

-no...-dijo

-Harry dejame terminar

-NOO! ¿SIRIUS MURIÓ? ¿ESO ES LO QUE ME QUIERE DECIR?¿MI PADRINO MURIÓ? -Grito desesperado

-HARRY CÁLMATE - Dijo Dumbledore autoritario

-¿QUE ME CALME? - dijo agarrando una copa de vidrió y tirándola contra la pared, dónde se hizo trisas.

-¡SIRIUS NO MURIÓ!

-¿como? - pregunto Harry

-eso ...Sirius no ah muerto.. solo esta internado. Recibió una maldición muy fuerte, pero los medí magos opinan que estará bien.

-¿en serio?- dijo Harry comenzando a calmarse (violento el chico ah, jeje)

-sip.

Harry se recostó en la camilla.

-gracias Dios -murmuró mirando el techo. 

-Bueno, ahora que todos los ríos han vuelto a su cauce creo que hay alguien que quiere verte...

-¿quien profesor? - pregunto con curiosidad.

- ¡Harry! -gritaron varias personas entrando por la puerta.

Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley entraron en la enfermería.

-chicos..Severus... Hola - saludo Harry.

-Harry nos tenias tan preocupados...! - sollozó Hermione echándose arriba suyo. La camilla crujió.

-Lo siento - dijo secándose las lagrimas mientras todos reían. 

-me alegra verte bien Herms - le sonrio Harry

-Oye amigo eres un genio..! - dijo Ron.

-Si..ese hechizo fue genial. -dijo Draco.

-pero muy peligroso Harry - dijo Severus.

Harry sonrio.

-fue por una buena causa...

-en eso tienes razón - dijo el director. -Bueno, los dejo tranquilos para que hablen con Harry

-director - llamo el chico 

-¿si Harry?

-¿que pasará con Sirius?

-Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba. Para comienzos de curso que viene, o a fines de agosto, tendrá tu tutela..

-¿tengo que quedarme con los Dursley?

-es necesario Harry. Pero puedes ir a casa de algún compañero si quieres. - dijo guiñandole un ojo a Herms. (¬¬' se las da de celestino)

-Ok. - murmuró Harry.

-Nos veremos.

Salió.

-¿Estas bien Harry? - pregunto el profesor de pociones.

-Claro Sev.

-me alegro. Estábamos tan preocupados...

- Casi tira la puerta abajo -dijo Draco.

Harry sonrio.

Todos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿que? - preguntó.

Los demás lo miraron un rato (¬¬' tanto misterio)

-es raro tanta familiaridad entre ustedes - dijo al fín Hermione

-oh!! por eso era todo!!

-somos amigos - dijo Severus.

-cualquier amigo de Harry es amigo mío - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Snape sonrío.

-Bueno Severus, nosotros ya éramos amigos de antes..-dijo Draco (pero algo frío, todavía recuerda la agraciada poción)

Todos miraron a Ron que murmuro

-si lo que dijo Hermione - muy bajito y atropelladamente

-Bueno chicos, se van van van- dijo Madame Pomfrey entrando.

-Ya ya - dijo Severus.

******

Los timos habían terminado. Con un suspiro cansado, los cuatro se recostaron contra un árbol.

-oigan chicos, tengo la buena nueva.. - dijo Draco

-¿que pasa? - pregunto Harry

-arrestaron a mi padre y yo heredé toda la fortuna Malfoy..incluyendo la mansión. ¿quieren venir en verano a mi casa?

-claro - respondió Ron.

-Bien. Adivinen que más - dijo Harry

-¿que paso Harry?

-Petigrew esta en azcaban. Sirius es libre. ¡a comienzos de curso le dan mi tutela!

-¡que bueno..! - le felicitaron los otros

-¿puedo sentarme con ustedes chicos? - pregunto una voz

-claro Sev - dijo Harry

-Sientate aquí - dijo Harry

- Severus, ¿cuando nos entregan los resultados de los timos?

- en vacaciones. ¿Harry, cuando te decidirás?

-¿de que?

-de ella - dijo señalando con la cabeza a Herms.

-¿que lindo día no? - dijo Hermione cambiando de tema. 

-Hermoso -respondió Harry

*****

Subieron al tren. Fue un poco doloroso tener que despedirse de todos..

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó Hermione.

-Claro Herms.

Salieron a un lugar mas intimo.

-Te gustaria venir a mi casa en vacaciones - preguntó Hermione

- =) si -Harry agarró las manos de ella entre las suyas. La abrasó junto a si, y miraron el paisaje por la ventanilla (ni que le hubiese dicho que estaba triste.. ¬¬') .

-Vamos que Ron y Draco se estarán preocupando.

******

-Nos mantendremos en contacto Harry - dijo Draco

-claro Drak- dijo abrazándolo 

-lo mismo digo - dijo Ron

También lo abrazó.

-Igual yo Harry - dijo sollozando emocionada Hermione-

La abrazó unos cinco minutos.

-Fotografía de Grupo - grito alguien

era Severus.

Le entregó la cámara a un muggle que le sacó la foto con gusto.

-Gracias -le dijo Severus al muggle que sonrío y se fue. 

-bueno, hasta el próximo año chicos - Dijo Severus.

Todos se despidieron.

Harry caminó con su baúl hacia una familia gruñona que resulto ser los Dursley.

-Vamos chico. - dijo Tio Vernon.

-si Tio. - murmuró Harry subiendo al auto.

Y a pesar de la perspectiva de pasar el verano con los Dursley Harry estaba muy feliz. Ahora tenia dos amigos más donde nunca lo hubiese supuesto. No estaban solos . Había todavía mucha gente dispuesta a acabar con Voldemort. Y sin duda llegaría el día en que reinaría la paz sobre la comunidad mágica.

FIN ..O DEBERÍA DECIR.. ¿CONTINUARÁ?

Oh seas, la continuación es el fic Harry Potter y la Antorcha de fuego verde, mi versión del sexto libro está en camino. Tengo planeado subir hoy mismo el primer capitulo. ¿Les gusto el final? dejen Review, y los contestaré en el segundo cap de La antorcha de la flama verde.

sabry. 


End file.
